1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a testing apparatus for performing an impact test of a manufactured workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, most manufactured workpieces are required to have sufficient durability against destructive acts from outside, thus after the workpieces are manufactured, impact tests are usually performed thereupon via impact testing apparatuses. An ordinary impact testing apparatus includes a horizontal workbench, an anvil with an opening defined therein placed on the workbench, a pin, a hollow sleeve defining a passage and a plurality of slots at a wall of the sleeve, and a hammer slidably received in the passage of the sleeve. In use, a workpiece to be tested is placed on the anvil. The sleeve is vertically located above the workpiece with the passage coaxially aligning with the opening of the anvil. The hammer is lifted to a predetermined height via the pin being inserted through the hammer to engage in a corresponding slot of the sleeve, wherein the hammer aligns with the opening of the anvil. The pin is released to make the hammer fall toward the anvil, to impact the workpiece. Thus, durability against destructive acts of the workpiece can be obtained. However, assembling or disassembling the hammer via the pin is inconvenient, and the hammer may only be lifted at limited positions, according to the plurality of slots.